


Roleplay prompts

by todd_casil



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 22,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/pseuds/todd_casil





	1. Chapter 1

When the Queen died, instead of trying to find a new love or a new wife, the king instead went and got himself a slave. Someone he could touch, molest fuck and abuse instead. Someone who couldn't say no. Filling the hole in his life, from the early loss of his wife with decadence. He was sad and angry that she'd been taken from him so early, so he replaced her with someone he could abuse and treat how he wanted. 

Dave was 15 when the king bought him from the slave market, and soon as they were in private, he was taught what his place was, what his purpose was. He was kept a secret from the king's son and heir. Looked away in a room adjacent to the king's own. It was well furbished, and large, but Dave was locked in their every days since. Only some servants and a handful of guards knew the kings secret. 

Not everything was bad, Dave was well kept, even taught how to read and write. However he had no freedom, not even the freedom to say no. If he ever resisted or rejected the kings advances or intentions then he was punished severely. He was property, and property couldn't say no. 

Eventually the day came, five years later where the king too died, and his son inherited everything. His throne, his castle, the kingdom, everything he owned, including Dave. All the will said cryptically, was now the heir owned everything including his father's 'most prized' pet, and that he could unlock the door to the room where this pet was kept, with a key the king had kept on top of his dresser. 

And when the new king opened the door, inside he'd find a lavishly decorated and furnished room, but it held no animal. The only person there was Dave. Asleep on his bed. Wearing nothing but a gold collar around his neck, gold bracelets on his arms and wrists, and around his right ankle was a cuff, with a chain on it. The chain let to a spot in the middle of the room, where it was strongly secured to the ground. Clearly the chain was long enough for Dave to go anywhere in the room, but it would fall just a few inches short of the door. 

He was beautiful, but not flawless. His shoulders were lightly speckled with freckles, and there was a small smuttering on them on his face. His was pale, from not being allowed outside, and there were scars on his skin, though mostly across his back, where he'd been scratched or whipped. Most were shallow, but there were a few deep ones. He couldn't be any older than 20 years old, and not much younger than the new king himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Drip....Drip....Crack! Drip....Drip....Crack! 

Muffled screams in the dim torch light. Mutant blood and cruel snarls. A defiant form being tortured to breaking point. It had not always been this way for the mutant being. He was once a great preacher, loved by many, a savior and a prophet. Worshipped by trolls of hues high and low, but this troll was careless and naive. Wandering into markets without a disguise or chaperone, sneaking into places to try and speak without the protection of his inner circle. Acting like a blood caste he was never to be born into. 

That was until he was captured. Walking into a Purple blood market, standing on a rock and trying to 'talk sense' into some subjuggulators was a terrible idea. The juggalos surrounded the figure and dragged him straight to the Grand Highblood. The mutant martyr was where he belonged. On a level of a dungeon of his own, and so far underground it was impossible to get to. 

His torturer and the guards around him took great pleasure in his interrogations, flogging the troll until he was bloodied, begging and barely conscious. His most recent torture session left him branded with the marks of the Empress and of the Grand Highblood, marks that were to show who he now belonged to. Who wanted him broken, to become a pet, a lump of wet clay they could shape and mould into a weapon, a troll who could control the rebels and their rebellion that was beginning to take root in the south of the empire. Currently the mutant was strung up by his wrists and facing the wall, a strip of cloth firmly in place to silence his screams and his begging. The male stripped of all clothing bar a modesty cloth, they may have been cruel, but the cloth was for the Highblood and the Empress to take away. The troll behind him was letting the poor soul feel the kiss of the barbed whip against his wounded back. 

On this night of all nights, the prisoner was to be fitted with permanent iron cuffs. Burned onto his wrists for a perfect fit, and then bolted, permanently, closed. These cuffs could be chained together or to anchor points around the palace. Currently these metal cuffs were warming up on a fire that was nearby. 

The mutant in question? The Signless, birth name, Kankri Vantas


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat had spent most of his sweeps hiding his blood color like a mad man. He was already in a position where being found out as a mutantblood would be bad for him, but once Highbloods started rounding up lowbloods and setting up pet shops he became even more secretive. It was fair to say that Karkat had become a hermit. He stayed inside all the time, his custodian stayed on alert downstairs, and by then he just had to hope no one bothered him. He had no way of preventing the trolls who snuck in through his window while he slept from discovering his blood. 

The trolls nicked Karkat's arm to check his blood as he slept. Imagine their surprise when the blood revealed ended up being a bright candy red. Instead of waking up comfortably in his coon, Karkat found himself waking up in a small metal cage by a desk in a pet shop. He blinked in confusion, looking around for an explanation only to see other poor trolls in cages. His eyes found the sign on top of his own cage reading 'Rare Mutant Blood!' The panic that filled him was indescribable. 

He'd been there for a few weeks now, same cage, same clothes he was kidnapped in, except now the shop owners had fitted him with a heavy electric collar since he scared off so many customers. Every now and then some rich highblood purhased him, only to bring him back in a few minutes because the little mutant wouldn't listen or bit too much. He'd do anything to keep from being bought. 

Now he laid in the cage, curled up and pretending to sleep so he wouldn't be expected to entertain any asshole highblood. He heard the bell ring at the door, signaling that someone new had entered the store. The clerk, a bored jade blood, looked up with a little hello. Karkat focused on staying completely still to keep from getting any attention, if he could be so lucky.


	4. Chapter 4

Karkat winced as he pulled a turtleneck on to hide the latest set of bruises and cuts inflicted by his Moirail. He also had a Band-Aid on his forehead that he was trying to think of a good explanation for....maybe he'd just avoid anyone he knew until it was healed. He didn't want to have to explain it. 

So far everyone had bought his explanations for the few cuts that showed-an accident while cooking, tripping over his shoelaces or falling down the stairs, little everyday things that everyone just shrugged about and called him clumsy for. And that was good, because Karkat knew no one could understand, any one of them would just go after Gamzee, and Karkat didn't want that. 

It wasn't like Gamzee could help himself, right? He just needed something-someone-to rough up a little, otherwise it'd build up and he'd do something worse-go on a rampage or cause a massacre...Karkat couldn't let that happen. He just wanted Gamzee to be calm, happy. Having him like this wasn't very easy. Dealing with the hitting and lashing out and all the things he'd say whether he was angry or not...he only said them because they were true anyway...no one wanted a mutant. No one wanted Karkat but Gamzee so Karkat learned to deal with him, to appease him and help him relax like a moirail should.

Karkat closed his eyes and tried to forget about all that was going on once more. and if this helped well....it was helping, right? And it wasn't all the time! Sometimes things were normal and gentle and so fucking pale...sometimes...occaisionally....

He sighed and curled up the pile of cushions he had put in his room for sleeping on most of the time since getting into his recouprecoon when he was all bruised like this. Bruised, a little cut up and feeling kind of....defeated. 

He hugged a pillow to his chest, trying to rest but not able to relax....maybe he should take a painkiller...maybe he would just stay awake until Gamzee came back again...


	5. Chapter 5

In an attempt to look around for any resources or maybe even escape routes if they prove necessary, Karkat and one of his friends decided to explore the deep labs of the meteor. After about an hour they are still at it, rummaging through dusty machinery and making their way through dark rooms. In one particular room while the other is rummaging through some boxes, Karkat inspects what looks like some kind of ecto device. Though he's had first hand experience using one before, this doesn't quite look like anything he'd seen or used prior. There is a large open glass tube connected to a huge machine, and in front of the machine seems to be a dormant panel of controls. The shorter troll steps up onto the platform to get a closer look, and just as this universe would have it, the glass door closes behind him.

Out of view from Karkat, the large screen on the control panel lights up. It turns out that it is a large touch screen showing both a silhouette of Karkat along with physical measurements and traits that go from as general to his height to as specific as individual body parts. There are tabs on the side that also allow the user to view his mental state, traits, and even thoughts as well. Everything shown on the screen is completely available to be manipulated and changed.

A bit anxious that something is going to happen to him, he bangs on the glass door to get his friend's attention. After a few seconds, it's clear that the contraption isn't going to do anything unprompted, but Karkat doesn't want to take any chances. "Hey! Put whatever that piece of junk is down, and get me out of here!"


	6. Chapter 6

(EDIT: I can switch tavros for equius if you'd like as well as provide a ref for him! I'm a much better equius as it is))

((online!)) Definite smut happening ahead, possible violence, but smut for sure. Also Humanstuck!)) ((QUICK NOTE: I'd really like for this to be long term and have fluff along with the smut, so i must say i want that as well as you to be as responsive as you can be!)) ((also, kink list: https://www.f-list.net/c/markseals/))  
((I really wanna do a thing where Tavros is exploring a jungle he got lost in (how he did is probably irrelevant to the actual rp) and runs into your character. I'd prefer fem characters, futas are alright as well, though I'd prefer to not be penetrated. Not really my thing, but other than that, I'm pretty much game for most kinks! No's would be scat, vore, and maybe watersports. As mentioned before, I'll accept any female characters, im mainly for a sort of thing where maybe a tribe girl (amazonian for example, monstergirls could be fun too!) finds him before kidnapping/drugging or just coaxing him and dragging him back to be the permanent breeding boy/camp whore for the tribe, since its full of only women and they need to produce offspring as well as get off when they're bored. anyway, on to the prompt!))

Tavros wasn't exactly a wildman. Though he took up boy scouting when he was younger, he was almost 18 now. He was a kid when he did that and was left in this jungle with only basic nature skills. It had been about 4 or 5 days since he initially remembered getting stranded here. He had only been able to eat the snacks he brought along with himself he had before. His parents usually made him take up some sort of activity, whether it be a sport or scouting, just something to keep him active and a bit fit. At this moment, he couldn't thank them more for that.

He panted softly as he trudged through the humid, slightly lit jungle. He glanced around with each rustle and sound he heard as he continued. He was now only in shorts, old running shoes that still held together somehow, and his shirt that was now being used as a bandanna. He also had a backpack on his back filled with emergency supplies and a small sleeping bag he had been making frequent use of.

He started to get a bit dizzy but came back to as he heard what sounded like a small waterfall. Perfect. It had been awhile since he had fresh water besides what he had in his pack. Quickly, he made his way to the sound and found a small waterfall falling into a pool of fresh water. "Oh gosh..y-yes..." He quickly got out of his clothes, dropping his clothes and things on the bank before rushing into the cool, revitalizing water along with the fall. He let it fall all down his chest and back along with the rest of his body. "God...this is amazing..." He was a bit unaware of anything else around himself due to the momentary bliss of the water.


	7. Chapter 7

Sollux had been been a slave for as long as he could remember but he was only recently given to you as a sort of present. He was a bit small for his age, being around 5'3 at ten sweeps old. The small troll had been forcefully washed and dressed up in a suit and collar which was the colour of your blood, the tag having your symbol on it.

The Captor was silent for the most part, standing in front of you as he avoids eye contact with a small frown, he had broken his only pair of glasses in an attempt of escape which was the reason he had psionic blockers locked onto the bases of his horns, even his nails and teeth were filed down due to the incident. Now he just stood there, refusing to say anything as he just stared down at the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

The young troll lays in a cage, in a pet shop. His tail curled around his waist and he flattened his ears, growling at whoever came near him. He was starved, a rescue troll. He was so small as well, the history of this troll was...well, horrible. 

He was in countless troll fights. He was used as bait, to rile the other trolls up. He was in the far corner of the cage he was in, hissing and growling at whoever came his way. He didn't want anybody, troll or human, to touch him. He wouldn't trust anyone ever again.

He was just taking a nap when the door's bell rang out, signifying a customer entering the store, wishing to browse or purchase. He opened one eye lazily.


	9. Hemoswap AU, featuring Orphaner Dualscar as a fugitive violetblood.

By a sheer change of luck, The Empress was wiped out by the lowbloods right before the Signless' execution. Or was it after? He couldn't really tell, as he had been informed simply about her death. Specifically, her death by one of the lowblooded rebellious leaders who stood against her, now above as her grave had been set in stone. 

Dualscar didn't know who had truly done it himself, but he did know that after it had happened, he had to go. It was painful, knowing that the person he admired and flushed for was no more, even if she thought him as a mere speck. Though he'd...have to get over it. Not in the sense of getting over the fact that those lowbloods had done such a shit thing, the garbage heaps, but getting over the fact that he couldn't just mope when, with how things were working now, /he/ was the lowblood. He had to run. Orphaner Dualscar, alias Cronus Ampora, was a wanted troll.

Within the moment of nights, sweeps, even hours after it happen, the things the Signless' message had rooted for were bastardized and warped, ushering the idea that warmer hues needed to be on top versus there actually being hope for equality. As a result, certain highbloods are especially being hunted, including Dualscar. The lusus killer and labor slave owner.

At some point he had escaped on his ship, left his crew behind even; it was a coward's mood, but he couldn't help it. There was no way he was going to be punished for being of HIC's pawns. Even if some of the stuff he had done had...well, been on his own accord. Nobody had told him he /had/ to own slaves, but that was a different story. 

He had lost track of time, but here he was now, sailing ever since it happened. Hoping no one would ever recognize him if he ever had to get on land, which is exactly what he was going now. Just a quick stop, really. He needed to get food for himself, and whale blubber wasn't cutting it for when the sun rose. With a sigh he puts a grey hood over his head, horns through the holes and the outfit over his long sleeved, black shirt as he heads to the nearest market place. It was dingy as shit, and he grimaces, but he couldn't really complain about his looks when it was the only thing hiding his identity.


	10. Chapter 10

I was wanting to do a Sadstuck thing where Cronus has been bottling every bad thing that's happen to him deep inside which is why he can just play everything he has said towards him that's mean and brush it of, tiss why he doesn't stop harassing the chicks, looking for any of the Beforus trolls except Rufio, Horrus and Damara, any other is cool by me, but in all honesty I would like a kurloz who gets all up and pissed about something Mituna just said Cronus did from the other day and comes over to his house to kick his ass only to find.........well read the prompt and you'll see what makes this so bad, and without further adue lets get into the prompt : )   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One day cronus woke up from another night of sleeping on the couch instead of his bed since everyday when he comes home he's to lazy to walk up the staires to his bed, he should honestly moved his bed down staires somewhere, as soon as he woke up he knew today was gonna be a off day since he didnt wake up and straight awake throw on grease lightning like he always did to wake himself up, It was somewhere around twelve in the middle of the day, he sat up and got to the side of the couch where he rested his elbows on his knees and his face on his hands, he was hearing voices that sounded alot like his friends, imiges flashed before his eyes of past happenings, it showed his friends, the times he got rejected, the times he got hit, even times when he was a kid of how he was bullied by others, all this was happening as he made his way to the bath room, when he got in their he closed the door and went to the mirror, he washed his face with some water and looked into it, he saw himself but as soon as the voices got louder his breathing got faster and before he knew it he was balling his fist up and punching the mirror, sending cracks through the surface and some glass to fall, the voices got louder shouting insults at him and mentally fighting him, he then yelled at the broken mirror and continued to punch it over and over again. 

But he didnt stop there, he was soon clawing at the wood around the sink where he washed his hands and rips it right out from where it was, he then threw it at the bath and busted out the side, after that he moved over and started stomping down on it with the whole surface of the bottom of his foot crushing it into many peices, in a blind rage as the voices pissed him off even more and the flashes enchoraged it, he turned to a wall and sent his fist right through it, doing it over and over until there was over six-teen holes in the wall some making it all the way through. And then, the voices stopped, the flashes went away and he was left with nothing but a busted up room, himself, and most of all blood, blood on his hands, splatered on the walls, the broken peices of whatever, the holes he sent his fist through, he looked down at his hands and backed up until he hit a untouched yet dusty wall and slid down, their was blood from his hands all over him to, the room now a light shade of violet, one of his eyes was blood shot and the other had a ring of dark violet around where his pupil use to be, he dropped his hands and leaned his head back against the wall, resting but not asleap.


	11. Chapter 11

Two years ago Jade had been free to do as she pleased, now however she hadn't even known what the word meant, it had almost lost all meaning to her, something she and everyone around her took for granted. While out at a local bar celebrating with friends she'd spurred a man's advances towards her. She couldn't have expected what a grave mistake it would be. A couple of nights later she'd been followed by some men who eventually chased her into an alley, rendered her unconscious and forced her into the back of a van. Jade to wake up sometime later stripped of all her clothes and belongings, and gagged and bound, back on a bed with her legs spread wide. That was the first night she'd been raped.

It happened constantly after that, if not every night then damn near close to. If she wasn't raped then she'd be molested or violated in some other way. It wasn't just physical though, her captor also toyed with her mentally, occasionally managing to convince Jade that eventually she'd be let go if she behaved well enough, only to be denied freedom at the last moment. She was hurt and violated over and over until she broke, then her captor would build her back up again, only to knock Jade down again, and he did this over and over again. Until there was very little left of 'Jade Harley.'

Now she was almost the perfect little pet, the prefect little fuck doll for her 'master'. She didn't just do what she was told, she was often forced to beg for it, coerced and trained to want it, but also often given some sort of aphrodisiac to keep her aroused and desperate. If she showed even the slightest hesitation or reluctance she was punished, the same if she didn't play her 'role' well enough. If she actually dared to say no, to be defiant the punishment for that disobedience was much worse. 

Right now Jade was being punished for just such an offence. She'd dared to say 'no'. So after being slapped about, and beat for her disobedience, (though not severe enough to leave her with long lasting injuries, light bruises at most,) She was force fed a strong aphrodisiac that would last for hours. Laid down on her back, restrained to the bed in her owners 'play' room. Cuffs around her wrists, and ankles, legs bent at the knee and spread, cuffed to a secured spread bar. Leaving her open and exposed. She was then gagged and blindfolded, before a harness was fixed around her hips and thighs, holding a small clitoral vibrator to her clitoris. The small vibe was immediately turned up to its highest and most intense setting.

If Jade wouldn't give her 'owner' what he wanted willingly, then he'd just break her a little more, make her desperate to be plaid with. Make her more than willing, but downright needy. 

It was hours before anyone came back, every moment torture.   
And just like that Jade no longer knew what freedom was, not even the freedom of thought, or the freedom to say no to something she didn't like.

((Not looking for anyone to save her, just mindless smut really. Would love it if the guy that took her was a gang leader or something similar, and you can play multiple characters if you want (I would actually really love that.) ))


	12. Chapter 12

((18+ NSFW SexSlave prompt. - TW: rape, dub-con, slavery, (possible) forced prostitution, physical abuse, mental abuse.

Accepted kinks: orgasm denial, breath play, bondage, molestation/groping, sex toys, humiliation, pet play, blindfolds/sense deprivation, threesomes/multiple partners, double penetration, forced exhibitionism. Will also accept daddy talk, though it's not a preference of mine. Any other kinks please ask first. No vore, watersports or anything of that ilk. Accepted characters are crocker Jake (unrelated), Dave, Dirk, Eridan, Cronus, DualScar, Gamzee, GHB, Karkat, Signless. (Would prefer Ampora's or Makara's though.) No OCs or gender bends. Do not have to match length, but give me something of substance to work with please. Just to be clear Jade is an adult in this about 20-25 years old.)) 

 

Two years ago Jade had been free to do as she pleased, now however she hadn't even known what the word meant, it had almost lost all meaning to her, something she and everyone around her took for granted. While out at a local bar celebrating with friends she'd spurred a man's advances towards her. She couldn't have expected what a grave mistake it would be. A couple of nights later she'd been followed by some men who eventually chased her into an alley, rendered her unconscious and forced her into the back of a van. Jade to wake up sometime later stripped of all her clothes and belongings, and gagged and bound, back on a bed with her legs spread wide. That was the first night she'd been raped.

It happened constantly after that, if not every night then damn near close to. If she wasn't raped then she'd be molested or violated in some other way. It wasn't just physical though, her captor also toyed with her mentally, occasionally managing to convince Jade that eventually she'd be let go if she behaved well enough, only to be denied freedom at the last moment. She was hurt and violated over and over until she broke, then her captor would build her back up again, only to knock Jade down again, and he did this over and over again. Until there was very little left of 'Jade Harley.'

Now she was almost the perfect little pet, the prefect little fuck doll for her 'master'. She didn't just do what she was told, she was often forced to beg for it, coerced and trained to want it, but also often given some sort of aphrodisiac to keep her aroused and desperate. If she showed even the slightest hesitation or reluctance she was punished, the same if she didn't play her 'role' well enough. If she actually dared to say no, to be defiant the punishment for that disobedience was much worse. 

Right now Jade was being punished for just such an offence. She'd dared to say 'no'. So after being slapped about, and beat for her disobedience, (though not severe enough to leave her with long lasting injuries, light bruises at most,) She was force fed a strong aphrodisiac that would last for hours. Laid down on her back, restrained to the bed in her owners 'play' room. Cuffs around her wrists, and ankles, legs bent at the knee and spread, cuffed to a secured spread bar. Leaving her open and exposed. She was then gagged and blindfolded, before a harness was fixed around her hips and thighs, holding a small clitoral vibrator to her clitoris. The small vibe was immediately turned up to its highest and most intense setting.

If Jade wouldn't give her 'owner' what he wanted willingly, then he'd just break her a little more, make her desperate to be plaid with. Make her more than willing, but downright needy. 

It was hours before anyone came back, every moment torture.   
And just like that Jade no longer knew what freedom was, not even the freedom of thought, or the freedom to say no to something she didn't like.

((Not looking for anyone to save her, just mindless smut really. Would love it if the guy that took her was a gang leader or something similar, and you can play multiple characters if you want (I would actually really love that.) ))


	13. Chapter 13

Sollux had been taken in for testing. They needed a new helnsmen so he seemed like a perfect fit. That is until he failed all of the tests on purpose. He never was the "held for the rest of my life as a battery for a stupid ship" type. So instea,Sollux found himself chained up outside of a slave trade center, wearing only ripped jeans and a cloth around his neck. the cloth had ancient alternian writing on it, which silence his psionics. he growled at everyone who walked by, shooting glares across the world. there was a sign next to him, reading, "caution! fiesty! take him and go!" With a key sitting next to it, out of reach for him.


	14. Chapter 14

((NSFWE smut prompt, 18+ please! Your character has an unfortunate encounter with a demonic entity comprised of a thick, dark slime, and from there, a lot of things could happen. We could have the demon possess your character and move onto another, or corrupt them into a slime-filled slave, or just absorb them if that's what you're into. Or many other things, as long as you have a suggestion, we can probably do it. Kinks would be a lovely thing to discuss, and only female characters or the four human boys please. No OCs or gender bends, every character humanized please, and thank you!))

Crawling out of a puddle of summoning muck left in a sewer cove somewhere, the ichorous being formed of discarded potions and a disused, crumbling tome of demonic names, a formless, nameless creature was birthed into this world. It crept out of the black puddle with two hands reaching out, and pulled itself into a humanoid shape, roughly fitting the skeleton of the dead wizard it composed itself upon.

It rose to the surface, unfamiliar with the way things looked; there was nothing in the wizard's memory about such towering spires lit by white and blue "fire?", or the black ground beneath its feet. But nonetheless, there were humans there, and where there were humans to use, the demon was happy.

It was diminutive on a humanoid scale, only around 4 feet and 8 or 9 inches, but it could change size at will, it just preferred to be smaller - easier to lure prey in. Its arms were sharp and pointed, terminating in a three-taloned finger, all talons equidistant from each other. Its body was similarly slender, although more curved, and its hips were wider than its shoulders, giving it a slightly feminine appearance. The impression wasn't helped by its thighs being probably as large, if not larger, in thickness than the creature's torso, steadily getting smaller as it went down into a zygodactyl foot on each end. And in between was the demon's instrument of corruption, a massive slab of slime mimicking a human phallus, dangling to the creature's knees, thick enough that most people wouldn't be able to wrap both hands around it. Like the rest of its body, it could morph size and shape at will, but the demon preferred to keep it the way it was for shock value, and fun.

A long, tendril-like tongue slipped out of the open, jagged cavity that seemed to have been torn into its face, licking nonexistent lips as it almost immediately, after putting the manhole cover back, crawled against the wall. Its face was lit up from the inside by a deep, anonymous red glow, the perfectly circular pits for eyes giving it a jack-o-lantern-esque appearance.

Hidden deep in the alleyway, it waited for appealing prey.


	15. Chapter 15

18+ need only apply! Currently here and ready to respond!

I'm looking mainly for Highblood's. I was thinking with this one it would lead into a manipulative relationship, with Highblood it would be chuckle voodoos to keep him around, calm, and subdued. 

Signless is at the most nine feet tall in this prompt, but still shorter than Highblood. I would like to start off with your character kidnapping the Signless from the forest he traverses to take him in for a relationship and/or pet. 

Feel free to discuss kinks/limits beforehand. I have a one paragraph requirement and a seven paragraph limit.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a rather warm night in the forest, Signless exhaled and raised his hammock higher into the canopy before he would climb the trunk of the tree carefully but quickly. Having had to separate from his family for the time being since it put them in more danger than usual as of late. And usually highbloods were too heavy to jump up high enough to reach him in the canopy of these trees. Swallowing thickly as a breeze blew by him, causing his cloak to wrap around his front for a few moments before settling back at his side. He had to carefully maneuver his way into the worn rope hammock. 

At the very least the thick cover of the canopy would protect him from the alternian sun while he rested. Yawning once he settled himself on his back, he rubbed the dark rings around his eyes. Blinking slowly before he would fall asleep, what he wasn't aware of now was his loud snoring. It would give anyone within a quarter mile radius a heightened awareness of his presence. The wind blew his hammock back and forth, it may just be a matter of time now before the worn rope snaps on one end; allowing the candy blood to fall to the forest floor. 

For now he felt safe, his pointed ears perking at hearing footsteps approach his general location. Figuring that it might just be a passing fugitive or a lusus, he rolled onto his side and drifted back into a deep slumber. Wrapping his cloak around himself tightly, it felt like a hug; and kept him asleep rather well. In addition to binding his arms to his being, and after a few hours passing of his resting; the rings started to fade.  
Answer


	16. Chapter 16

((Looking for Karkat to help Dave and maybe a few other humans escape. 

This is based off a dream I had with a few things changed to make it fit. The general idea is that trolls are farming humans for food. Earth is taken over by trolls and some humans are captured. They keep the humans in a lower part of their ship to work as slaves, breed and eventually be killed.

I HC Dave as trans. He's about 18 in this, had been on T for about a year before trolls came to earth. He has pale blonde almost white hair, freckles mostly on his face and arms. A lot of scars and pretty skinny due to lack of food and being overworked. Luckily for him he has a naturally small chest and passes fairly well.

You don't have to match lengths and I'm petty relaxed with that kind of stuff. I'm not gonna be shitty about short replies as long as your first reply isn't literally like one line. so don't worry about it too much. Just as long as I have something to work with.))

It all happened so fast. One minuet he was just, walking around town, doing whatever it was he forgot he was supposed to be doing. The next he was in an alien ship, million of miles away from earth, somewhere in space. 

It was only now starting to catch up with him as a collar with about five small needles on the inside was forcefully attached to his neck. The needles stung as they poked through his skin and he was sure he was bleeding but the collar was too tight for the blood to go anywhere.

He kicked and yelled as they started to tug at his clothes, eventually resorting to holding him down while another tore his clothes off. They looked him over, writing a few things down before putting him into one long rag that ended just above his knees.

He was shoved into a cage with another guy who looked like he was about to throw up. He tried to talk to him but he just shock his head and squeezed his eyes closed. This guy was no help.

He needed to find out why they where here. What did these aliens want them for?

He looked around the room, trying to take in his surroundings while he had the chance. There where two walls with two levels of caged humans, all of them in the same clothes and wearing the same collars with the only difference being a few symbols that differ from person to person. Each cage had two humans inside. One male and one....oh god.


	17. Chapter 17

Possible triggers: slavery, noncon / dubcon, 

Mutant blood Sollux!  
Basically I want Sollux to have been brought to a highblood (y/c) after having avoided the culler drones for sweeps. What you do to him is really up to you but I'd really like y/c to fuck Sollux into submission.  
If you wanna have a plot afterwards I'm happy to hash it out.

I'll be accepting any highbloods, bloodswapped or not. Though highbloods as in blue (Equius) or above. I'm also happy for trollswapped humans! Alpha trolls/kids are good too! No ancestors though.  
Will not accept; Rose, Kanaya, Vriska, Aranea, Jake, Nepeta, Meulin, Jade.  
Favourites; Dirk, Eridan, Equius, Karkat.

What he basically looks like though he still has his four horns;  
http://img05.deviantart.net/be5d/i/2012/016/7/2/fbf_twin_sollux__red__by_kytethecollie-d4mlzgs.png  
I headcanon Mutant Sol to be about 5'5  
My f-list: https://www.f-list.net/c/screaminghonkers ]]

Sollux couldn't believe this. He dreaded the situation. He'd been spotted by some drones and been rendered incapacitated before taking him to a large hive, it was almost a mansion with how big it was, Sollux couldn't believe this. Any movement he did caused the drones to tighted their grip on him, soon enough it was tight enough that Sollux had passed out from the lack of air.

By the time Sollux had come too he couldn't move his arms at all, they were tied behind his back and his legs had chains on them with metal balls attatched, wow, those drones went all out to make sure Sollux couldn't escape. It wasn't much longer before another drone burst into the block and started forcing Sollux out, pushing him through a very big, and begrudgingly admitted beautiful, hallways. He barely had time before he was pushed into what looked like a throne room with a highblood sitting in their chair. "Highblood, the heratic has been brought." It creaked before leaving, closing the large doors behind itself. 

The mutant stared at the door for a moment before turning to the highblood and hissed at them. Sollux was barely a threat, he had no weapons, his arms were expertly tied behind his back, and he wouldn't be able to run anywhere. "Who the fuck are you, and what the hell do you want with me?!"  
Answer


	18. Chapter 18

Okay, so a friend of mine posted some lines about a desert king alpha dave having a slave (dirk) and him being pale as shit despite living in the desert because Dave keeps him inside, to keep him that way. Dirk has been Dave's for a few months or so, so he's dealing with, a he's no longer allowed outside? And b what is he expected to do because as of right now there's nothing.))

Dirk was young when he was taken by a band of raiders. Sold to the wealthy kingdom of Derse. Delicate even when other boys started to fill out and grow into their muscles.They began to be trained for labor, and he was trained to dance, sing and when he turned fourteen, was taught how to please men and women alike. But he preferred the men, but none seemed to prefer him as he started filling out. Made him less desirable so he was sold to a passing deligation. As a gift for a foreign Desert king. Passed around the Nobels of delegation. Asked how well he could do his duties. He could do it well. So he was clad in new clothes, given fancy clothes for dancing and private acts for the king he was being gifted too. 

But didn't touch the ornamentations until the morning of arrival. 

Gold was new, very new. Gold decorated him like it did the light mail the guards wore. It matched his eyes, made them stand out. It made him stand out. The king was receiving gifts from ambassadors, and that's what he was. A gift from a foreign king. A delicate pale gift that was quickly burning in this sun despite the slight shade. 

Presentations came, he was presented and placed on the ground left to continue to burn. Gods, this sucked. Blisters formed along his pale back much too quick and sure enough, he was ushered off. He was stripped of his fine harem pants and the gold jewelry and forced into a bath with water too cold. He was shivering. Fever, sunburn, what could be worse." He wondered and took a rag offered to finish scrubbing the sweat from himself. 

All to quick he was forced from the cool water to a room with no windows, and no skylight, a key feature here in the deserts. But one bed and a place to eat, so he was gonna confined here, it seemed reasonable. 

He fell into bed and closed his eyes waiting for the king to come. It didn't take long. He came in dressed in his own finery. Dirk rushed to sit up, just because he was a gift didn't mean the king couldn't lose his temper. 

But he didn't, he told Dirk to go ahead and lay back down, he just wanted to check on him. He made him move carefully across the silks to show him his blistered skin but otherwise left him alone. 

Weeks came by and his sunburn cleared with many applications of Aloe and many cold baths, the king insisting he stay inside, so you don't burn again, he'd say. It was driving Dirk up the wall, he was used to being issued orders, but the only time he was was when the king wanted to show him off, then he'd come out in his new harem pants and gold gifted from the king, his skin pale as he danced, a leather collar with turquoise insets around his neck making it clear who he belonged too. After the show, he'd be sat next to the king and left there. 

He'd been moved to the king's room but the king hadn't done anything, but he was waiting. 

Which is where he sat now, in the king's room picking at his nails while the king finished his own bath, Dirk waited patiently for his turn in the baths and knew he'd probably get one in the morning. Dirk got up and started moving around looking at the room. It had a window, and furniture, including a box with bells for Dirk's feet when he danced, and gold and gemstone based jewelry. What appeared to be a trunk, probably full of the less elegant things the king wore. He fingered through the jewelry paying no attention to the bath anymore he didn't know the King had come back.


	19. Chapter 19

Playing as: Cronus Ampora 

Wanting to play with: Any troll that partner can play as an irritated dominant (Hell if somehow you can manage more than one be my guest). The only characters I won't play with are Aradia and Redglare. 

 

Themes/Kinks (Not all required): Black Romance, Kidnapping, Femdom, Chucklevoodoos, Dirty Talk, Rough Play, Humiliation, Begging, Clothes Wearing, Fin/Gill play, Toys, Light cum inflation, Manipulation, Noncon/Dubcon, or even "In Heat" Scenerio. 

Feel free to suggest the possibility of involving others. 

Summary!: The general idea is of the greaser doing something to piss someone off, or even just being bothered to be bothered. Of course, like most ads, I'm looking for the sleazy Ampora to be a bottom.   
All I ask is for 3+ sentence replies (though I wont bite your head off for it) that have correct grammar, spelling, and effort. I would also like of lack of godmodding. Only I control what Cronus does.  
We can talk OOC (or even change the introduction) first if one wants. Other than that, I hope I can be a good partner to whomever this interest :) 

\-- 

Cronus wouldn't really say that he was bored. More like...passing the time. Very very slowly. Very......tiring, with the fact nothing was going on. 

Okay, so maybe he was a little bored. And maybe he might have tried to ease this feel by flirting with a few others, teasing the easily pestered Mituna, and writing a few ideas with for songs. Could you really blame the guy? You'd probably do the same thing if you were in his shoes! No one ever seemed to get him and his ways; shame. 

But yeah, that was life in these dream bubbles though; or, afterlife rather. Slow days weren't really uncommon. Though it was easier than trying to fight for the sake of some petty game that got them all killed (even if it was technically Meenah's fault); Cronus thought this post-life for him was just fine. No worries, no problem. 

As he strummed his guitar, the current ideal source of curing today's case of bore, he felt as if he was being watched or spotted. He'd almost convince himself to be flattered if it didn't creep him out a bit. Though he didn't want what he could only assume an over imaginative to ruin his slow day, so he kept his fingers plucking, humming to whatever human song his fins had heard up on recently while ignoring his environment.


	20. Chapter 20

Playing as: Cronus Ampora 

Wanting to play with: Any troll that partner can play as an irritated dominant (Hell if somehow you can manage more than one be my guest). The only characters I won't play with are Aradia and Redglare. 

 

Themes/Kinks (Not all required): Black Romance, Kidnapping, Femdom, Chucklevoodoos, Dirty Talk, Rough Play, Humiliation, Begging, Clothes Wearing, Fin/Gill play, Toys, Light cum inflation, Manipulation, Noncon/Dubcon, or even "In Heat" Scenerio. 

Feel free to suggest the possibility of involving others. 

Summary!: The general idea is of the greaser doing something to piss someone off, or even just being bothered to be bothered. Of course, like most ads, I'm looking for the sleazy Ampora to be a bottom.   
All I ask is for 3+ sentence replies (though I wont bite your head off for it) that have correct grammar, spelling, and effort. I would also like of lack of godmodding. Only I control what Cronus does.  
We can talk OOC (or even change the introduction) first if one wants. Other than that, I hope I can be a good partner to whomever this interest :) 

\-- 

Cronus wouldn't really say that he was bored. More like...passing the time. Very very slowly. Very......tiring, with the fact nothing was going on. 

Okay, so maybe he was a little bored. And maybe he might have tried to ease this feel by flirting with a few others, teasing the easily pestered Mituna, and writing a few ideas with for songs. Could you really blame the guy? You'd probably do the same thing if you were in his shoes! No one ever seemed to get him and his ways; shame. 

But yeah, that was life in these dream bubbles though; or, afterlife rather. Slow days weren't really uncommon. Though it was easier than trying to fight for the sake of some petty game that got them all killed (even if it was technically Meenah's fault); Cronus thought this post-life for him was just fine. No worries, no problem. 

As he strummed his guitar, the current ideal source of curing today's case of bore, he felt as if he was being watched or spotted. He'd almost convince himself to be flattered if it didn't creep him out a bit. Though he didn't want what he could only assume an over imaginative to ruin his slow day, so he kept his fingers plucking, humming to whatever human song his fins had heard up on recently while ignoring his environment.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a script style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: Yo kitkat  
#2  
TG: You busy?  
#1  
CG: THE ANSWER DEPENDS ON WHY YOU'RE ASKING IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
#2  
TG: The answers simple  
#2  
TG: Ive decided to bless you with my presence  
#2  
TG: You should be honored  
#2  
TG: Plus, im not doin the best right now and I dont wanna be alone  
#2  
TG: Its whatever though  
#1  
CG: WOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH. BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY FELT AN ACHE TO BE CHRISTENED BY THE COMPANIONSHIP THAT COULD ONLY BE OBTAINED THROUGH SHAMELESSLY LETTING YOU LOITER ABOUT MY BREATHING SPACE.  
#1  
CG: DO I EVEN WANT TO KNOW?  
#1  
CG: LISTEN, WHAT EVER YOU ARE DOING, JUST FUCKING STOP. ALRIGHT? MY DOOR'S UNLOCKED.  
#1  
CG: BE WARNED I'M NOT WEARING PANTS NOR DO I PLAN TO PUT ANY ON.  
#1  
CG: SO FUCKING SUCK IT UP YOUR AIRHOLE AND DEAL.  
#2  
TG: Im wearing fucking footie pajamas. Im in no place to judge  
#2  
TG: *He logs off and heads to karkats room, not bothering to knock as he walked in * sup  
#1  
CG: *Even if he chose not to comment, it was obvious either Dave woke Karkat up with his message or the Cancer just woke up regardless. He'd been wearing nothing but a pair of black and grey plaid boxers, his hair incredibly disheveled, sat up in his bed with his blankets mussed and his laptop open on top near him. Not to mention all the lights were shut off except for his dim bedside lamp.* HEY.  
#2  
TG: *He just walks over to the cancer , wearing a baggy shirt and sweat pants, having changed from the footies. He sat down on the bed and looked st the troll *I need you to do me a favor  
#1  
CG: *Karkat meanwhile closed his husktop and set it down on the ground, propped against his nightstand, brushing his bangs out of his face after. His voice was groggy and raspy when he muttered back.* WHAT IS IT?  
#2  
TG: Hold me *He says straight faced, totally not stairing as his tired form or shudding a bit at the sound of his voice. He just fixes his shades and looks back at him  
#2  
TG: *  
#1  
CG: *Whether or not he could blame it on being tired, at the question, he blinked a few times as if registering it, eyebrows furrowing in brief contemplation before mumbling.* OH WHAT THE HELL. GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE. *He lifts the edges of his blankets, using his forefinger to gesture the other toward him.*  
#2  
TG: *He quickly crawls under the blankets, burying his face in his chest without hesatsting, his shades digging into the others chest a bit  
#1  
CG: *He'd still been sitting up, sighing at how hurried the other had shuffled over. He'd hate to admit it was kind of adorable. He propped himself back on an elbow first, wincing as hard wires dug into the skin of his chest. Adjusting the blankets, he fell onto his back carefully with a sigh.* LOOK, I'M FINE WITH YOU BURYING YOUR FACE INTO ME, BUT IF YOU ARE CAN YOU LOSE THE SHADES?  
#2  
TG: *He shakes his head A bit, clinging on to the others shirt *Cant, their sensitive "He mumbled into his chest slightly muffled, refering to his eyes. *Deal with it . Now hold me you fuckface .. please  
#1  
CG: ((oh whoops, i had karkat as not wearing a shirt either. but he could wear one if you want!  
#2  
TG: ((nah, i mis read it, my fault . just ignore it please , if thats alright  
#1  
CG: ((no problem! sorry if that sounded condescending or rude btw!  
#2  
TG: ((its all good! i understand ^-^  
#1  
CG: *Karkat threw his eyes into a roll, pulling the blankets back up over the both of them with a sigh. His scent was thick against them, which of course made sense.* FINE. JUST DON'T MOVE YOUR HEAD TOO MUCH. *His hands follow the other's waist to his back, smoothing up the length of his side and subtly pulling him further against himself. He seemed surprisingly complacent about being nearly naked, god forbid holding the other against himself.*  
#1  
CG: ((spine* not side  
#2  
TG: *Dave buried his face in the others chesf, just breathing in his scent , feeling himself unwind* Thanks dude *He mumbles, hesatating for a moment before slipping his shades off and sets them to the side, practicly melting at the small touch, running his fingers over the trolls side lightly *  
#1  
CG: *The hints of Dave's own scent was pleasant, his warmth hitting his skin directly even more so. His actions stilled those couple of seconds the other took to remove his shades, continuing right back again with eyes closing loosely. He hated being sensitive if just for the subtle shudders that followed the touches to his side, his own fingers treading along the human's shoulder blades and smoothing back down his back.*  
#2  
TG: *He shifted a bit to nuzzle his face in the crook of his neck, pressing his lips against the skin, just holding them there only to mouth absentmindedly at his neck as he relaxed under his touch , breathing in his smell deeply , the smell a bit stronger there*  
#1  
CG: *His movements stilled again as the other shifted, sighing once the other was settled again and letting his hands start moving again. He'd swear he felt those soft lips move against his skin, not sure if it was on purpose. And regardless, he let his head tip back an inch or so, one hand lifting to embed his fingers in the blond locks of Dave's hair, fingers caressing his scalp while his other hand flattened down his side.*  
#2  
TG: *He nuzzled a bit closer when the other tilted his head back, giving him more room, he just felt around till he found wherr his pulse was the strongest, pressing his lips against his pulse . He shuttered a bit at the hand on his side and goes pliant , leaning into his hand slightly *  
#1  
CG: *The fingers woven into Dave's hair coaxed his lips more against his skin, his pulse slow and heavy. As his other hand reached the bottom of Dave's side, he felt a very slight sliver of skin where his shirt must have lifted, fingertips going out of their way to trace that strip of skin across Dave's lower back.*  
#2  
TG: *He pushes himself a bit closer at the touch, very lightly kissing his pulse and takes a chance, sucking on the steady pulse lightly. He moved his hand to the back of his neck, playing with the hair there contently *  
#1  
CG: *His hands drew Dave flushed tight against himself as he had pushed himself closer, letting a slow exhale fall from his lips when he felt light sucks against his pulse. His own hand dipped under the fabric of Dave's shirt, lazily pushing it up while his fingers splayed up the warm skin of the human's back, his other hand rhythmically and absently massaging at his scalp.*  
#2  
TG: *He took that as a signal that it was okay , having no complant about being pulled closer and kisses up his neck slowly, settling under his jaw and sucks on the skin there . He shuddered a bit at his calosed fingers, moving his hand down run his thumb over the raised scars on the trolls side*  
#1  
CG: *The pulse under his skin almost seemed to thump harder as kisses ride up his neck, tipping his head back a small amount further as sucks locked against the underside of his jaw. Feeling a thumb brush over the sensitive, fleshy scars at his sides, he lolled his head to one side with a shakier, more audible exhale. He dragged his hand back down Dave's back, stopping brief before continuing down to his ass, running across it before tightly squeezing one size.*  
#2  
TG: ((i gtg, im subbed to this chat though. my tumblrs shippingterribleships.  
#1  
CG: ((no problem! i'll sub as well!  
#1  
CG: ((talk to you later!  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
TG: ((oh thank goodness  
#2  
TG: *He looked a little proud of himself at the increase of pulse, not moving away, just sucking a bit harder. His cheeks dust a light red at the squeaze, letting out a shakey sigh, not at all in displeasure *  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *His eyes had still been closed, feeling chills surface against his skin as the other's sigh washed over his skin. His hand now squeezed the other's hip, dropping the other from his hair to run them both up Dave's sides. Mapping his frame. His breath audibly hitched as the other sucked harder against his neck, drawing his lip into a soft bite after.*  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *He shuddered noticably at his fingers, moving away from his neck a moment to catch his breath, laying back against the pillow with a light blush, a noticable tent in his pants. He slowly moves down to karkats chest, kissing over the grey skin before settling on a grub scar, licking over it slowly *  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: *Karkat's eyelids peeked open as Dave's head pulled back, breaths slow and shallow. When he took sight of the raised fabric at Dave's pants, a wave of hot arousal rained through him, breath catching in his throat as he felt warm tingles envelope his insides and coax a delicious ache between his legs. His heart pounded behind the skin of his chest, inhaling a faltered breath as lips met the area. His hands both run through Dave's hair, fingers dropping down the sides of his neck and pausing when a tongue met his grub scar, back subtly arching up as a much more audible, low sigh fell from his lips.* 17:48:54  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *He shifts a bit and hooked a finger in the others waist band, tugging down slightly as he brushed his teeth againdt the grubscar , nibbling on the raised skin softly*  
#1  
CG: *That heat welled through him again as a finger hitched into his boxers, holding his breath as they were slightly pulled. He brought his hands down past Dave to push the blankets down a bit, the arch in his back sharpening after as teeth dragged against his scar. The nibbles were what finally coaxed a hesitant, low moan from him, tongue glazing over his own lips.*  
#2  
TG: *He smiled a bit to himself when the blankets were pulled away, sucking on the scars as he slowly tugged karkats boxers down, throwing them to the side. A full out grin moves across his face when he hears the moan, sitting back a bit to look at his crotch to see what he was working with *  
#1  
CG: *His toes curled as his scars were sucked against, gasping in a sharp inhale before feeling the other tugging at his boxers again. He had lifted his hips a small amount to help him take them off, eyes lowering back down to the human when he sat up. His hands push his hair out of his own face, averting his gaze when he let his legs part a bit, an unsheathed red bulge curling toward his hip and a sweet, wettened nook between his legs.*  
#2  
TG: ((okay, so,im moving to my laptop and thid site is blocked on there, could you possibly message me on tumblr? username is shippingterribleships  
#1  
CG: ((oh yeah, no problem. i deleted my tumblr a few months ago but i made a new one last night conveniently  
#2  
TG: ((okay cool beans. i wont be on right away but ill get on as soon as i can, could you send your reply there?  
#2  
TG: ((gtg  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#1  
CG: ((yeah, no problem  
#1  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	22. Chapter 22

NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
Naga!ectoBiologist (+ for prompt) [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
TG: +  
#2  
EB: *he was always one of the main attractions at the zoo, a rare naga he was due to the color of his tail which was a strange crystal blue color. he was never seen as a person only known as an animal amongst the others creatures as well. he could talk quite clearly and had normal emotions, although the joy he used to feel when he was free had dulled overtime as at the moment he was up in one of the complimentary trees that rested in his habitat. he thought it would be just a regular boring day but was taken aback as you were thrown into the large habitat that john had to call home for the rest of his life. he kept himself hidden as he stared at you, another naga (or mythical creature), you looked familiar to him and he didn’t know why.  
#1  
TG: ((i really wanna do this prompt, forgive me if my first reply sucks, it takes me a second to get into the swing of things  
#2  
EB: ((dont worry  
#1  
TG: *Dave looked with a slight frown at the closed in space, taking in his surroundings to get a better feel of the place and sighed, looking back at the door he was thrown in from and punches it once with a small growl *Let me out you piece of shit! *He yells loudly, his own tail scarlet red , making him easy to spot from long distances, if getting captured was anything to go by*  
#2  
EB: *he simply watched, flashbacks of you and him flooding his mind. before hed been taken he was going to confess his feelings for you. his head hurt as he rubbed his temple, closing his eyes. his memory had gotten terrible as of late but sometimes he got flashbacks so all this at once was overwhelming as the tip of his tail could be seen from the tree. the humans awed and started throwing peanuts at him, the door not even dented*  
#1  
TG: *He looked up at the peanuts a little confused for a second, looking over at the people and glared, turning around to get away from the assult only to stop when he saw blue against the trees green. He moves over to the color and peaked around a tree, raising an eyebrow at the figure *Hello?  
#2  
EB: *the tree leaves made him hard to see slightly as he held his breath in hopes he wouldnt be seen as the tail moved slightly. the humans called for you as if youd come over. john bit his lip as his head pounded*\  
#1  
TG: *He goes to investagate further but was interupped by the people, getting fed up with the screaming he snarled, Covering his ears and hides himself int the trees only to bump up against you accdently. He opens his mouth to start yelling at who ever he had bumped but froze when he saw you*...John?  
#2  
EB: *he was shaking slightly, your name rolling off his tongue in a sad fashion* dave... *the humans were taken aback as they stopped slightly. john wrapped his tail curled around himself as he stared at you*  
#1  
TG: *He dosent move for a while, just taking in your form before rushing over to you, wrapping his arms around your back and pulled you closer, losely coiling his tail around the two of them as he hugged you tightly *  
#2  
EB: *he shook slightly as he hugged you in return. tail doing the same as best it could. the humans tried to locate both of them as john gulped*  
#1  
TG: *He buried his face in your neck, just staying there for a while as he breathed in your scent, not paying mind to the humans . *H-holy shit, it is you. Oh fuck man I missed you* He rambled out, looking up at you with bright smile only to frown a bit *John? Whats wrong? 09:06:59  
#1  
TG: ((sorry if it says my connection timed out or i disconnected, just give me a bit and ill be back. my internet sucks , if you have a tumblr or somethin that might work a little better but if not thats fine  
#2  
EB: *he still shook, his head hurt as he looked at you* i-i thought id be alone f-forever and i-i....thought y-you were dead.. *he tried to hide his face, sighing*  
#2  
EB: ((ok and i have a tumblr but i hardly ever use it. i have an instagram, kik and that's pretty much it  
#1  
TG: *He frowned at your words , pulling you back into a tight hug * Dude, hey, its okay, your not alone anymore. I fucking love you man, there isnt any way in hell im ever loseing you again  
#1  
TG: ((I dont have either of those , if its okay with you could we maybe move it over to tumblr? im hardly ever on unless im rping. if you dobt want to thats fine to  
#2  
EB: *he clung to you, shaking slightly still as the humans were still oblivious. john sighed but nodded* r-really?  
#2  
EB: ((I suppose then  
#1  
TG: *He nods slightly and slowly curled his tail around your back, holding you close as if he was afraid if hed let go youd dissapear. He looks back at you and nods, looking back up at the people with a small growl*  
#1  
TG: ((okay cool, whats your Username?  
#2  
EB: ((sahe-forever  
#1  
TG: ((okay brb  
#2  
EB: *he smiled slightly, tears in his eyes as he moved closer to you. the humans didnt hear, the children pouting*  
#2  
EB: ((k  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
#2  
Naga!ectoBiologist (+ for prompt) [EB] disconnected.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] disconnected.  
Continue this chat


	23. humanstuck!(Any female!)

Life growing up in this small town had been...strange, to say the least. Growing up was the usual kind of thing. Girls were 'icky', mud was fun, tag and screaming were the best ways to have a good time. Then high school came around, puberty happened and shit got more haphazard for Karkat Vantas. He didn't know if it was something to do with the water here, or maybe some line up of the stars really triggered the response. But whatever it was, he cursed it for his entire high school life. See, the ladies he had avoided in his childhood, once everyone was done pretending they weren't interested in one another, decided he was someone to make up for lost time with, no matter how much he fought back against it.

There were multiple days where he'd have to book it home right after class, else get pulled aside by a 'girlfriend', and only let go once they decided it was enough. He'd usually stumble out of some alley or a room with more than a few bruises and streaks of lipstick on him. Whenever he tried to bring this up to the adults of the school ground, he'd just get laughed at and a few comments about 'kids being kids.' He suffered through this for years on end, and when it came time to make a run for college? He had picked the one farthest away with the least possible chance that any of the gals from his school showing up at the same campus. It had worked, and he prayed that his absence from the town would get them all to kick whatever idiotic habit this had formed and be goddamn civil.

Just to be safe though, he hadn't really announced to anybody that he was coming back home for his first break from college. Hadn't told a soul, not even his family. They'd been too encouraging of his 'dates' in the past, and if there was even a chance that any of them hadn't changed a single bit since those days, he'd rather not give them any excuse to encourage it further. He'd just take a bus back to his town, pop in unannounced at home, and have a fun time back in the town that had made him in the short, fuzzy ball of screams the world had grown to know and actively despise. Probably.

So now the fact that he was currently running down the street, hearing calls of his name and furiously wiping his cheeks and the corner of his mouth to clean off some color that was now there...Well. He wasn't too pleased with this turn of events. His first day...His first goddamn day back, and this shit was already starting right back up. How have any of them not just moved on? Found someone else to torture? Or someone more willing for it? They were questions he was sure he'd never really get answers to, nor want to spend enough time with them to ask. He ducked into an alleyway, pulling out a packet of wet wipes from his pocket and going through the familiar motions of cleaning up his face. His eyes stayed locked on the entrance of the little hidey hole, mumbling to himself as he worked.

"Goddamn asshole motherfuckers, can't get a goddamn date or some shit? Noooo, no, I'm your 'boyfriend' apparently. 'Come on Karkat. Been too long. Let's catch up.' Just a bit further to my fucking house, then I'm outta your hands. Just you fucking wait...Jesus..." Of course, his anger was always a distraction, and combining it with mumbling wasn't leaving him the most of alert. There were footsteps approaching, and that wasn't usually a good sign for him.


	24. ectoBiologist [meteor]

EB: *john had been hiding for the last few weeks no-one had seen him, even when they went to his door it was locked with no sign of him equius had offered to rip open the door but dave and jade had stopped him saying that they would either need to catch him outside the room or let him come out on his own. one day when most the trolls were asleep he snuck out to get food and drink...when he came back he/she were standing there he quickly tried to retreat back out of his room but you shut the door on him. he slumped to the floor defeated covering his face, he looked as though he had a different figure. *  



	25. Chapter 25

(( Feralstuck AU. 18+ Would kind of love a long term RP. Reference : http://tuna-bee.tumblr.com/post/158230242646/askferalzodiac-feral-psiis-new-design-hes TW : Heat, Oviposition, Possible Future Birth. Its easy enough, Its mating season, Psiioniic is in heat is of course being avoidant of the others, would kind of love a long term RP. But as luck would have it, this plan is foiled when he bumps into someone. As for characters there aren't really many that I want : Mainly Dualscar or Signless, but I'll also take other Ancestors. If you have someone else in mind feel free to ask though. Nook+Bulge headcanon. Oh and also, minimum is two good sized paragraphs or I will end the chat.)) 

The psion troll had been hurrying through the forest, rushing between trees to find a hiding spot that wouldn't be too easy to trace or spot him. After all, his scent made it easy enough for him to be tracked. It was just his luck, his heat cycle kicking in just as mating season reached it's peak. Several times, he had almost been stopped, to consider just letting someone come to him to ease the aching, but it would be too troublesome.

The matter of fact to the gold was that this had become irritating if not singularly impossible to deal with, under any other circumstances he didn't mind guarding the group he normally tended to cluster with but this was drawing attention to himself that he did not want from them, this was irritating enough to deal with without all of them hounding him over it. Psiioniic had snuck to the off to the outer beach for one specific reason, it was usually cool and he was warm, ridiculously warm and it seemed. So he snuck around behind the other and seemed to take to stalking around them before settling to get some rest, at least for a bit to get some peace.

After all, he wasn't exactly planning on carrying a clutch of eggs this season, and he knew that most other trolls were out for that. Its either get mated to soothe the aching and carry eggs, or suffer through mating season like any other troll that didn't want eggs did. His tail swished behind him, almost tripping him on more then one occasion, his wings were arched completely around him now as well. It was like his whole body was working against him, trying to get him to stop and do anything but spend time alone. He wasn't watching where he was going, just letting his paws do the work for him. He had just wanted to get back to his burrow and rest a bit. But no, instead, he ran straight into the troll that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Stumbling back, Psiioniic quickly scrambled to his feet again, looking up to see who he had run into.


	26. Chapter 26

((feralstuck Eridan  
No seadwellers, thanks. Would prefer anyone above blueblood level. Trollified humans are okay, OCs might be okay))

When the lowblood upsrising was successful, a lot of things changed. Mutants were considered superior, psions were no longer used as batteries, and the biggest change was that seadwellers were confined to the ocean. Any that went to land were either culled or captured, depending on how generous the landdweller who found them was feeling. After thousands of sweeps of this, seadwellers stopped surfacing, and landdwellers attributed their existence to mere fairy tales, meant to scare young grubs away from the ocean.

Oddly enough, stories of the monstrous lusus living in the depths of the sea also faded into obscurity. No one had ever experienced these 'vast glubs' after all, and it seemed so ridiculous that even wrigglers thought it was unrealistic. 

But the seadwellers knew about it. their lives were spent feeding the creature below, for fear that they would be eaten if they ever dared to ignore it. Out of each generation, a few seatrolls would be chosen to hunt specifically for the lusus, trained more than warriors, and allowed to search into other territories safely, for the sake of mutual survival. 

Eridan is one of those, he sports the white tattoos of a godfeeder, a pink symbol on his arm to show which tribe he hailed from. Only issue is that the seas had been producing less and less lusii, it's becoming harder to find enough near enough for him to hunt. So he searches, and searches, going farther and farther away until he finally reaches the shoreline. Does he dare step onto forsaken land? It's said that those who go there never return. But he has a duty to his people, to all seafolk, and he surfaces, muscles tensed and fins flared.


	27. Chapter 27

18+ potential non/dubcon, underage, potential age gap  
looking for dave, dirk, or either version of bro  
so Rose is a slave and y/c comes to the market to buy her, you can either be doing this to use her, to sell her again, to rescue her, or whatever else you want to do with it

not necessary but bonus points if you wanna play them as related tho rose wouldn't know it

in this au slavery can either be legal or this can be some sort of blackmarket deal, doesnt matter to me either way

you can involve any realistic kinks except scat, vomit, feet, and amputation

\---

Rose doesn't remember much from before her life as a slave. She has the faintest memories of a black cat and a white lab coat, but otherwise this is all she really knows. Days of being left alone or beaten when she misbehaved, her only clothing a set of old black underwear, and the knowledge that she's only good for what's between her legs, a fact that the guards never let her forget.

Still, even after so many years of this, she's got a sharp tongue and a penchant for pissing off the people who own her. She's only back at this market right now because she pissed off her last owner enough that they came back and demanded a replacement. She's back on the selling floor today after a solid week of punishments to push her into behaving.

Because of her habit of backtalking, she's heavily gagged today, her own panties are shoved inside of her mouth with tape wrapped around her head to keep it in place. This leaves her completely exposed, her legs spread with a spreader bar as her hands are cuffed above her head. Her violet eyes and light blonde hair are a rarity, generally allowing her to be sold for a higher price, but this is lowered to the regular price for all the trouble she is.

The guards have finally allowed some buyers inside, and her eyes warily search the small crowd as they disperse around the room, looking at all the wares.


	28. Chapter 28

((NSFW, 18+ porn prompt; your character is someone who is a recent addition to the court of Her Imperious Condescension in a no-game AU, where she has also discovered humans and inducted them into her empire. As a recent addition, they are to be put through mandatory brainwashing, excuse me, re-education, and turned into an eager slave for HIC. Willingness not necessary.))   
((Acceptable characters are any and all of the troll or human females. No OCs, carapacians, cherubs, or boys, sorry!))   
((Kinks I would really really hope to include include things such as; Brainwashing, obviously, drugging (both to change their body and to make the brainwashing stick), transformation/body growth, intelligence reduction, body worship (especially via mouth), costumes (you could be a sexy maid for condy, or a cute meowbeast, etc.), dirty talk and praise talk, humping/grinding/frotting/other forms of non-penetrative sex, and anything else you'd like to include as long as you let me approve it beforehand!))   
((Tentabulge + Nook for all trolls!)) 

The statuesque, almost idol-like in her surrealistic majesty, stepped through the halls, fuchsia high heels click-click-clicking against the cold, unfeeling marble. 

Screams echoed outward through the thick metal doors that she passed, both of pleasure and pain. Some unruly rebels, some uneducated lowblood scum, all come to this hallway for one reason; Re-education. The process by which a dirty human or a failed highblood can redeem themselves, submitting themselves mind and body into the Empress's service, and letting her mold them like putty. 

Mass brainwashing chambers like the ones to her side always worked for the rank-and-file, but occasionally, for people she knew would be joining her in the bedchambers often, she took reins on the usually-automated process herself, and this was one such occasion. Plucked right from the stock of volunteers and prisoners (they were mixed together like trail snackings) by her guards, this would be the Empress's first time seeing her new toy. 

She sauntered down to the end of the hallway, past the thickest, most metal door there was. She slammed it shut behind her, and the edges melded into the pure white walls of the inner brainwashing chamber. The walls, ceiling, floor, all were the starkest white possible, a void the size of a kitchen but seeming to be the size of infinity. Strapped down to what appeared to be a dentist's chair was her prisoner; a mental gesture of telekinetic force spun the chair around to face the Empress. 

It was not for nothing that the Empress was considered the most beautiful troll in the Empire by many, nor for fear either. Standing at an impressive, but typical (for a Fuchsiablood) 10 feet tall and a toss of inches, she was impossibly full figured, with large, round breasts that hung off her chest like ripened fruit, big enough for a small rustblood to lose themselves in, with hips and thighs and an ass all wide enough for a couple of trolls (and maybe a human, if she liked them enough) to sleep in. Her body was covered by a skintight wetsuit that highlighted her every curve, clinging impossibly tight to her skin, and her hair cascaded down her back, a huge, voluminous flow. Her eyes gleamed fuchsia as she stared down her prisoner. 

"Hey, hope I wasn't keepin' ya waitin' for too long, honey~... You ready to get started?"


	29. Chapter 29

Pet/Master vampire prompt!

TW: blood, noncon/dubcon, Stockholm, Vampire, age gap, beating, blood play, branding, spanking/discipline, toys, force, feeding, choking, bondage

I have been wanting to do something like this and I'm surprised I never see any prompts up because I feel like this would be something a lot of people would do. I have many ideas for this so if you don't like the prompt or want to talk about a different way to do this just tell me and I can create something new to match what you like as well! I would like your character to be the obvious hundred years older kind of vampire who is big (realistically big) and mean who takes my (much smaller) character as his own personal play thing and blood source. This is a world where Vampire's took over and rule over humans, so its not uncommon for a human to be a pet to a vampire. I will get into more details about it in the prompt because I'm not a fan of long OOC's. I would like to talk about ideas and such and get to know a bit about your character and how you plan to utilize him and such. If you have questions please ask! (ADDED: I get REALLY into the prompt and you don't have to match, I just ask for a minimum of 5 paras for the first few replies! Also, I split it into two parts because of how long it is. If you stop reading at part one then let me know so and can let you know what I would like from you as the outcome might be different then from reading the whole thing! Sorry about the length, I got carried away)

 

There was never a time in Victor's life where he hadn't been running. He was born into this world and raised to be afraid and hidden, hidden from monsters that cared nothing for humans other then as property. His mother would tell him it wasn't always like that. She tells him of times when she was younger, when she went to school and lived a life and had dreams of growing up. She would say that when vampires first came out into the open they were peaceful, joining in schools and working among humans.

They were named vampires simply because of their similarities to the story book creatures. They weren't hideous, not having a full mouth of sharp teeth or needing to sleep in coffins and hide from the sun. While they did had a set of fangs, they were still far from monstrous. They were beautiful, dangerously so. They could be deadly, and were immensely strong, and it took more than a few simple bites to change a human.

In fact, changing a human to a vampire was rather difficult, and often ended in the human dying from the pain. All it took was a vampires blood taking over a humans, and by then the human would have to look most of their blood, so they often died from the blood loss of once again, pain as a vampires blood was like acid running through the humans veins. It did happen however, and the more vampires grew and reproduced and killed the more power they grew.

Eventually vampires took over the government, changing laws slowly to the point where they had complete control. A few years after them being out in the open they had passed a law stating humans were a race bellow, and could be bought and sold as property. 

It was then some humans went into hiding, creating small groups underground or in the middle of no where. It was smart, and often times vampires left the groups alone if the humans sacrificed every few years. Victor's mother felt safe, she was in love, and thought that her new home was well enough so when she learned she was pregnant she felt comfortable having the child.

Victor was born small, quiet. When he grew older he showed to have an opinion and a temper but she continued to raise him to be fearful, telling him stories of the awful monsters he had never seen before. His home lasted 19 years, a surprisingly long time before they were finally collected. 

The small male didn't understand what was happening when he was awoken from the small mat he shared with his mother in a small room split by another equally small family. His mother stood over him, lightly shaking his shoulder with a panicked look on her face. He heard screaming, and crashing along with the heavy smell of fire from outside. Victor went to speak, only to be shushed by the woman who berthed him.

"Stay quiet" She whispers, before taking his hand "We have to go" He didn't question her, slowly slipping from his bed and standing. He was still groggy, fumbling out of the makeshift home gripping tightly to his mothers hand. She was the same size as him, both short and thin but her personality always made her look larger. 

"Wheres dad?" He asked as they slipped out of the front, quickly running around the back of the home and racing into the woods. What he saw as soon as they left was hell. Everything was burning, and all he saw were bodies and people he grew up qith racing over them as if they were mud, screaming for their lives. His mother never answered him, and he never asked again. They ran, lungs burning as the screams of their village and the fire. 

They thought they had gotten away, stopping for a short moment and catching their breaths. "Mom?" He starts, gasping for air.

Her mouth opens, before they learned they hadn't escaped the hell. Suddenly her eyes go wide, with an awful squish ringing through her ears. Victor froze, blood slaughtering onto his face as he looks down to see a bloody hand bursting though his mother's chest. The hand slipped away, and his mothers body dropped. He was then greeted with a horrifyingly beautiful woman, eyes glowing a bright yellow as she licks at her bloodied hand. 

Victor screams out, turning on heel and sprinting away, only taking a few steps before suddenly being hit hard in the head, knocking him out instantly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF PART 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Victor woke to a strange feeling in his arm. His eyes slipping open to a bright room as he laid in a cold chair. He still wore his clothes from when he woke to that nightmare of a night, a dark black lose shirt and equally dark pajama pants, but brown dirt stained it. He looked over to his arm, a red tube injected. He could only assume the red was his blood before slipping back into unconsciousness 

When he woke again he was blinded, arms bound above his head and feet barely touching the floor. His arms burned, and there was a cold breeze all over his body, showing he was completely naked. His legs pressed together as he felt eyes on him from all angles. It was quiet, aside from the clinking of glasses and the sudden voice of a male

"And here we have a young male, hes rather small-" Victor flinched and gasped at the feeling of freezing hands holding his hips and spinning his body from what ever he was hanging from so everyone in the room could see him from all angles. "He's at a height of around 5'4, bright green eyes, and recently captured and untouched-" He felt the hand gently run down his spine and before harshly gripping his rear. "The thing doesn't have a lot of meat to him, but his blood is rather delicious and there is no trace of any vampires on him." The hand moved and he could feel the presence move away from him before hearing a small bell. Doors opened, and the clinking of glasses rang through his room. He then realized that the glasses must have a sample of his blood, and that is what the tube in his arm was for. 

"Bidding starts at two-thousand" The voice continued. It was a high price, but the way voices professionally called out it must have been cheep for the people in the room. There were men and women voices alike, and the bidding reached all the way to fifty-thousand before it was finalized. He stayed up there as others were sold off. It felt like hours before the room while the man explained how the humans would be delivered to the buyers homes after being cleaned and prepped.

It left a hollow feeling in his gut as he and the others were removed from the room. That night he was taken by what he assumed to be a woman. He removed every bit of his body hair, trimmed his black hair and washed every bit of him before he was taken away the next day. It all happened so fast, he had no time to understand or process that he had lost his home and family. Before he knew it he was delivered to this strangers home, and thrown into the middle of a room on a soft carpet.

He was still completely undressed, blinded and bound as he curled up in the middle of the floor, waiting for got knows what.

Victor laid, heart pounding as he tried to keep brave. Of course he was horrified. He was raised to fear vampires, never seeing them before but now he was expected to serve one? He was shaking, breathing hard as he thought of what to do. He wanted to be home, wanted his mother. He was 19 but he still depended on the protection of his mother who spent all of his life sheltering him


	30. Chapter 30

((Humanstuck! So this is sorta new! Kankri basically is bored, overwhelmed and just generally hating how his life is going. He's an asshole to everyone and just an overall brat. As a solution, he decides to take a look into the world of BDSM to hopefully meet someone who can help him get rid of some of his issues. So, basically I'm looking for y/c to step in and help him out. I'm looking for something a little more extreme, though what it is specifically can vary. Y/c and Kankri will hopefully end up getting into something more or less lifestyle based, be it petplay, ddlg, master/slave or whatever else! Brat taming would also be fun to play around with, but in general any and all kinks can be brought in. I really don't have any no's, or at least not ones that are possible with humanstuck, so go wild! Now, Kankri is a huge shit head, if that wasn't made clear enough by now. He's not going to cooperate easily, and while he's generally going to be submissive in the end, he's certainly going to give y/c their fair share of issues before getting to that point. As for characters, I'm looking for any canon males, though I'd take any females (or genderbends) that don't mind topping! http://tinyurl.com/z5733vo heres a quick face ref, if you have any questions feel free to ask! ))


	31. Chapter 31

(( ONLINE 

Stridercest, obviously 18+ which should be a given for this category, looking for any of the striders for this stridercest funfest mostly inspired by reading lots of strider clan. We can go over kinks such before we start though I will say my interests mostly revolve around different types of bondage, sex toys, sensory deprivation and dirty talk. Sticking this in nsfw extreme just in case since this is basically just me looking for kinky smut with just some plot. Looking for around three paragraphs, feel free to ask questions or throw out ideas.))

Everything had started off pretty innocent. Dave hadn't really started off eye humping his brothers. Like any kid he started off thinking of girls but it didn't take him long to kind of get bored with the idea. None of them really caught his eye and he slowly started looking less and less. It wasn't until he'd seen the other naked that the treacherous thoughts stopped started worming their way into his mind. First game the embarrassing dreams, next came the eye contact avoidance and random space out daydreams and when he cried the other's name after jerking it well, he knew things had gone to shit.

For a while he hated himself for it. It wasn't normal for someone to think their brother was hot. He was a freak, everyone would think he was disgusting if it came out. He started avoiding his brother whenever he could. He made excuses to leave rooms they were in, made excuses when he wanted to spend time with him, even tried to get out of strifes when he could. Obviously like anything he tried to hide, rose managed to twist her evil psychoanalytic claws into his mind and yanked until she got it out of him and he wasn't surprised she was very very against him saying anything about it or acting on the ideas. Obviously like everything else, dave fucked up royally at trying to do what he should do.

He jerked it in his room with the door cracked when he'd thought his brother was gone and they heard him call their name. Dave did an awesome deer in the headlights impression mixed with a gaping fish when the door had opened and his brother had been standing there. Somehow though they hadn't called him disgusting or kicked him out of the house, somehow it was alright. From that point on they started doing things together, it had started off slow, kissing, jerking each other off sometimes until a month or so later they fucked. Now this had been going on for three months and dave wanted more. Dave had seen some stuff online by accident and it had appealed to him and he really wanted to try some stuff with his brother, the problem was bringing it up. Turns out he didn't even have to in the end, they saw the shit in his search history when they were being nosy douches in his room and now he was sitting on the bed nervous as hell after a text message he'd been sent promising to 'try out something new' when they got home.


	32. Chapter 32

((TW: Kidnapping, Possible Rape/Non-con  
18+ ))  
The first thing Dave notices when he wakes up is the pain on his wrists, delicate skin chafing from rope burn as a result of the restraints holding him in place to what, he assumes is a thick, metal pole. The second sensation being how damn /disoriented/ he feels, unable to open his eyes with the ache in his head. Or– are his eyes open? Dave can't tell. Either the room is pitch black, or a thick, dark fabric cloaked his eyes, but both realities are terrifying; in fact, he finds himself emerging into a fit of panicked fidgeting, hands pulling at the rope tying his wrists and only stopping once he can feel blood trickling down to his palms.

Inhale, exhale. He's got to stay calm. He tries his hardest to recollect the night before, but all memories prove to be a blank, and he finds himself caught aback by the unprecedented amnesia. The room is silent for a few minutes, but Dave becomes hyper-aware of everything going on around him: the heartbeat drumming in his ears, his breathing patterns, how dry his mouth felt. 

Suddenly, though, he hears the sound of a door unlocking. A door opening. A door locking once more. And finally, footsteps. Footsteps that got nearer and nearer. In a brief moment of bravado, Dave gasps, curling his knees in close to his chest. "Who are you? Where am I? If you don't let me out, I'll fucking kill you–– I swear to god, I will."


	33. Chapter 33

[ Canon-divergent ancestor prompt featuring Signless. The general idea is that instead of growing into a revolutionary, Signless was pulled into the slave trade and spent many sweeps learning how to survive as a slave, though he certainly isn't some meek little slave. He ends up being given to or bought by y/c (Bloodswap!Psiioniic, Darkleer, Highblood, Dualscar, or Condesce, multiple characters would be loved but aren't necessary. If you're playing multiple characters, regular Psiioniic would be welcome as another slave) as a sex slave (either their only one or their favorite of many) and ends up taking a genuine liking to their mischievous slave. Three paragraphs to start off, but a paragraph minimum after that is fine. ]

Stretching out on his master's bed, Signless huffed in frustration. Bored. He was positively bored. His master had gone to do some sort of work and left the mutant behind. He usually tagged along these days, since his highblooded owner had begun trusting him to not run off should he step foot outside. Plus, he was much better behaved for a few hours after an excursion outside, though it wasn't like Signless ever caused much real trouble. He liked to push the boundaries, but he usually drew back before really crossing a line.

Signless got up, straightening out his clothes. It was merely his sleepwear. He hadn't bothered changing after he had woken up, his master not here and the red boxers barely hidden under the baggy black shirt comfortable enough that he had decided to just keep it on for now. No one would care, and it wasn't as if many of his clothes were any less revealing. Plus the thin collar in his master's collar and their sign in black was still around his neck. There was a small part of his master's closet with outfits for him, though there were a few more modest ones tucked away.

Moving from the room, Signless wandered around for a bit before helping himself to some breakfast and lounging in his master's favorite chair with a book he had filched from the highblood's collection. He ended up staying like this until the master of the hive returned, only getting up for water or to change books. He didn't notice the other returning at first, but he looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching him.

"Oh, you're back. Did you bring me anything?" He asked with a cheeky grin, draping himself over the arm of the chair.


	34. Chapter 34

human!boyfriend!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat. 11:48:23

CG: It's been two whole years of internet antics and two whole years of surviving while not having someone physically by his side. It took so much work and effort to muster up and organize enough money to get himself a plane ticket to finally meet Dave. He eas nervous to say the least, it didn't help that Houston was hot as fuck, so many things were going through his head, and most of them were irrational worst case scenarios he was conjuring in his head. He had his bags with him and was just desperately looking around for the other at the pick up point. He decided to call the other, waiting for him to answer.


	35. Chapter 35

Non/Dubcon(Receiving)! Gamzee Makara [Gamzee] joined chat.  
#1  
KANKRI: -Meenah’s 12. Karkat’s 12. J9hn’s 4. R9xy’s 4. 12 ancest9rs. 2 cheru6s, n9w in different 69dies. Y9u all lived in the same hive 9n Alternia. A c9uple 9f m9nths 6ef9re he disappeared, every9ne was having a cele6rat9ry party f9r… s9mething, n9-9ne c9uld quite remem6er. Mainly 6ecause every9ne w9ke up the next day hung9ver. N9-9ne knew wh9 spiked the punch, n9t even the pers9n wh9 did it. The hang9ver lasted a while, and every9ne agreed n9t t9 talk a69ut it anym9re, mainly 6ecause plenty 9f pe9ple had w9ken up in s9me9ne else’s r99m. Y9u hadn’t, 6ut y9u were naked when y9u w9ke up. N9-9ne knew wh9 slept with wh9, just that their heads hurt. Kankri had stayed in his r99m f9r a c9uple 9f m9nths, av9iding every9ne. N9-9ne is sure what happened. He was just there 9ne day and g9ne the next. They th9ught he had died, 6ut it was s99n realized that whenever s9me9ne died, g9d-tier 9r n9t, JUST 9r HER9IC, they w9uld wake up the next day in the main r99m, c9mpletely healed and 9 sweeps 9ld again. Since he never appeared, he must 6e alive. The w99ds were imp9ssi6le t9 navigate, s9 s9me th9ught he had died in there. A path was made, sl9wly, which led t9 a clearing, where a picnic ta6le was put. Five steps away fr9m the path, and y9u w9uld 6e irrev9ca6ly l9st. Mituna 9nce did s9, 6ut returned the next day. He said he saw Kankri, and pe9ple th9ught he f9und his 69dy, 6ut then he started saying Kankri fed him and led him 6ack t9 the hive, and pe9ple st9pped 6elieving him. N9-9ne c9uld find his helmet, s9 they assumed he l9st it in the w99ds. The next time s9me9ne went t9 the picnic ta6le, they saw it sitting there. They assumed he had left it there. 6 sweeps later, he was f9und lying 9n the same ta6le. His sweater was dull, and had 96vi9usly 6een cut and sewn many times. He was c9vered in 6l99d and dirt. Luckily, the w9unds weren’t fatal, 6ut were infected. N9-9ne knew where, h9w, 9r when he g9t them th9ugh. His hands were the w9rst. The tips 9f his fingers were missing, nails n9 m9re. 9nly tw9 fingers still had their third knuckles. Whenever he was awake, he w9uld stare at whatever s9me9ne m9ved his head t9 l99k at. He w9uldn’t eat, drink, talk, 9r d9 anything at all. He just laid there, eyes either 9pen 9r shut. He l99ked strange with9ut the sweater, n9 matter h9w dull, 6ut it was a hazard t9 his health. It was hitting y9u that Kankri might 6e unfixa6le. He didn’t talk, 6ut he 6linked, s9 he must have 6een in a state 6etween paralysis, and 6eing a vegeta6le. Every9ne had accepted this 6y n9w, y9u were the last 9ne left. Y9u w9uld never see him m9ve again, 9r feel the warmth 9f his smile, 9r hear his v9ice. He c9uldn’t m9ve, and he was missing. N9-9ne knew where he was. The w99ds were imp9ssi6le t9 navigate, s9 y9u walked al9ng the path made 9n the way t9 the picnic ta6le. There y9u saw him, lying 9n the ta6le. The um6rella had 6een rem9ved, s9 he was l99king at the stars. Had s9me9ne m9ved him here f9r a change 9f view, and f9rg9tten, 9r intended him t9 die when the sun came up?- 02:03:31


	36. Chapter 36

[ A sort of feralstuck situation set on Alternia. Instead of being a mutant, redbloods are a rare variety of trolls born with bigger ears, tails, paw-feet, and a better sense of smell/hearing than most trolls. They're seen as even lower than maroonbloods and most try to live somewhere remote where they don't have to interact with other trolls. The capture and sale of redbloods is a pretty expensive business, as highbloods enjoy buying them as exotic slaves/pets/servants/etc. Signless has been trying to hide this fact with his cloak (and its hood) as well as boots. Looking for Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, The Grand Highblood, Orphaner Dualscar, or Her Imperious Condescension. ]

Signless huffed as he stepped out of the run-down in he had stayed the day in, looking up at the sky. Of course it had to rain. He had been having a pretty terrible week already, and now he would be starting his journey to the next town over in the rain. He knew the road he would be taking fairly well, and it wasn't particularly well cared for, so he would probably be trudging through the mud. He just hoped that it stopped by daybreak, as he would hate to have to camp down in this weather.

Making sure his hood was settled securely over his ears, he hoisted his bag of supplies onto his shoulder and struck out for the edge of town. His tail was safely hidden under his cloak, tucked up as best he could manage, and his boots were laced up on his feet. They were a bit uncomfortable, made for a different type of foot than his, but they fit well enough and he could stand to walk in them for long periods of time.

By midnight, he had made it a fair portion of the way down the road. It was still raining, and he had been splashed by the hoofbeast-drawn cart of some midbloods who had gone dashing down the lane. They had not even spared him a second glance, but that wasn't unusual. Signless liked it that way. It was easier to not expose himself when he wasn't the center of attention.

As daybreak approached, Signless found himself somewhere as out for the rain as possible to hunker down for the day. He settled down, wrapped up in his cloak and using his backpack as a makeshift cushion. He closed his eyes, but did not quite fall asleep. He did eventually drift off, only to be awoken early the next night by a commotion.

Quickly standing up, he turned in the direction of the noise he had heard. A couple of what appeared to be bandits were headed his way, though they had not seemed to notice him yet. He grabbed his bag and tried to quietly make his way past them and back onto the road. However, he was not so lucky.

A shout rose up behind him and he burst out into a run down the road. The group followed him, their excitement increasing in volume when he jumped out of the way of a carriage and fell onto the ground. His hood had fallen down in his fall and the bandits looked positively delighted. After all, a live redblood was worth more than anything he could possibly have in his bag. 

However, they paused in their advancing as another voice called out. A troll flanked by guards, or some other sort of subordinate, was making their way towards them. The gate to the city was only a handful of yards away, so it was reasonable that some highblood had seen the whole incident.


	37. Chapter 37

gardenGnostic [GG] joined chat. 20:49:53

#2  
LittleBrother!John Egbert [John] joined chat.  
#2  
John: ((this ok?  
#1  
GG: ((Ye  
#2  
John: *as you enter your room, you find your dear younger brother fast asleep on his bed. this isn’t much of a surprise, your parents are always away on business and you’ve practically raised the kid. though tonight, he seems to be squirming somewhat on the bed. little do you know, he is in the middle of his first wet dream, unwillingly thrown into the world of sex. should big sibling help their little bro out?*  
#1  
gardenGnostic [GG] disconnected.


	38. Chapter 38

5'0"! lost a bet! maids costume!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat. 11:54:33

#1  
ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
TG: *dave huffed as he slowly walked out of the bathroom, crossing his arms. he glared at the other, cheeks bright red. he wore a short black dress that puffed out at his waist and stopped at his lower thighs. a white apron was tied with a large bow around him. he pulled at the bottom, embarrassed. how did he get into this? how did he lose?* d-do i have to wear this?


	39. Chapter 39

Hypnotized!ectoBiologist[prompt] [EB] joined chat. 13:46:19

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
EB: *john had been working on a genius prank all day. he'd bought an "authentic" hypnotist's kit online a few weeks ago and now that it'd finally arrived, john was hellbent on trying it out. he set up the small, rotating spiral on his desk in front of an empty chair and started flipping through the manual as he prepared to call upon an unsuspecting victim to fall into his prank. however, while john was setting everything up, he couldn't help but notice how soothing the constant spiral was, especially when he sat in front of it to get a closer look at his work. eventually john lost track of what he was doing and just stared at the pretty, black spiral twirl round and round. leave it to john to be enough of a moron to hypnotize himself. by the time anyone found him, he had a small trickle of drool falling down his lip as the spiral kept his mind totally blank and complacent to any external forces.*


	40. Shapeshifter! turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat

TG: *shapeshifters werent all that common, and even in areas where there were more of the elusive creatures they were rarely sighted- and not all that surprisingly. the adults werent all that well liked, and therefore were hunted to be tested on, or killed simply for their odd abilities. however the children, the children were used for other reasons. their fragile young age made them malleable, easy to train and manipulate into pets or something of a similar kind for those who could afford to buy them. there were even stores exclusively for the selling, buying or training of the younglings, and this was were dave currently resided. he had little space in the metal cage, shivering lightly as he gazed out at the passing people, most of whom spared only a glance in the freckled, red eyed shifter.*


	41. Chapter 41

Highschool teacher! Human! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.  
#2  
CG: *karkat sat at his desk, after giving out an assignment he is currently browsing his computer with a serious face. his appearance is more than attractive, being tall, well built, and tattoos running on his arms and around his neck, piercings in his ear as a stud, a lip ring, and snake bites. he has small thin frame glasses sitting on his nose. how he got the job is extremely questionable being that he seems far unqualified for the position other than being extremely smart and very talented in his class, math. he is a relaxed teacher who doesn't care about phones being out and lets kids talk among themselves if they don't bother him. he usually helps tutor kids after school and lets any kid come from around the school to hang around. he is not married nor has a girlfriend judging from the lack of excitement on his desk other than a few nerdy things clear* ((feel free to be another teacher or a student in his class, there are very exciting things that can be done with both))


	42. Chapter 42

Neko! Dave Strider [Dave] joined chat. 16:08:59

#2  
ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#1  
Dave: *dave was part cat and part human, what wasnt exactly a thing people would see everyday. but the day y/c met him, dave looked just like any other cat. his fur was golden and he had a few darker spots on his face, ears and tail and, well, who would leave a cute cat with crimson eyes alone in the rain? when dave was brought into y/cs place he was sure that they were lonely just like him so why not stay with them for a while. dave could tell y/cs mood was getting better as the days passed but he couldnt stay in his cat form forever, his main form was the humanoid one after all, but he was trying his best to just stay as a cat. then, one night y/c went to sleep with dave next to them, just like theyve been doing ever since they brought the cat home, but when y/c woke up there was a blonde boy with cat ears and tail sleeping soundly next to them instead of a cat*


	43. Chapter 43

This is a paragraph style chat. Extreme NSFW content is allowed. 15:58:54

#1  
Merman!ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat.  
#2  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#1  
EB: ((Any time period, mermaid AU. John is a merman that lives a few miles off the Pacific Northwest coast, being alone and super sad. Would prefer another mer. Other beasts, humans, etc are fine as well. Don't feel pressured to match length.)) A mermaid song. It sounds different to everyone, but the bottom line is it's impossible to resist. All who hear it must be drawn to it, and there was no exception with John's ability, but he rarely found use for it. Though the music is beautiful, the creature is even moreso, like the finest jewels, a merperson is stunning in all its glory. Olive toned skin, wavy black hair, a glistening tail of sapphire scales with a few extras dotted here and there on his arms, torso and cheeks. Aside from some finned ears and a more prominent nose, he was human in the face. Oh yeah, and two rows of fangs, pointy but rather blunt, they wouldn't be particularly dangerous to anyone besides the fish he hunted and ate. At the moment he was perched on an outcropping rocky sort of island. Boats came by, and he had to hide himself quickly, for fear of being spotted. Then what? He curled his tailfin in the water a bit, getting comfortable on the smooth stone surface as he watched the waves. He admittedly, spaced out a bit as he watched a few hermit crabs tousle in a tidepool. Hm...  
#1  
Merman!ectoBiologist's connection timed out.


	44. Chapter 44

demonstuck!timaeusTestified [] joined chat. 18:36:53

#1  
turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.  
#2  
Dirk: Demons have been common in the surface world for about twelve years, emerging just in time to spark global terror, and proving easy to kill within a short enough time-frame to leave them elusive, untrusting. Humans can usually identify them by the wings, the eyes, the horns, the idiot-happy-pain-oblivious grins. The hunger. Plenty of people lose their lives to what are essentially new-age predators. Dirk Strider has been on Earth for three months. He’s not a fucking idiot, though, so he’s stayed out of the way. He’d even had the good sense to avoid feeding until he absolutely needed to. His mistake had been killing a kid, leaving a limp, bloody little corpse in an alleyway along with a few auburn feathers. Then again, it wasn’t his fault that little kids were easier to get to follow you, that they tasted a helluvalot better than bitter old capitalists and adults large enough to kick his ass if they got his hands on his lithe, but unfortunately small frame. It’s january and it’s miserable out. He’s been hiding out in a park, sleeping in a tree, but something’s stopping him from sleeping tonight. Nerves, maybe. Hunger, maybe. The fact that he’s been being followed from a distance for the past week, definitely. Man, he is so not ready to be fucking obliterated by some righteous hunter. That’s not gonna happen, if he has anything to do with it. He coughs.


	45. Ectomachine mishap! Troll now! golgothasTerror [] joined chat

jake He was screwing around with the ectomachine before a beam of sorts blindedhim, when the almost opeq color faded he scanned the room with his new eyes, feeling nothing different he was oblivioud to his new form, exlaiming "hoo! That was a close one!" before walking into the living room to talk to whomever was there


	46. human!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: It's been five whole years since highschool graduation, and five whole years without seeing Dave, it was a bit surreal standing in the gym seeing the same people that survived through calculus with him, especially when everyone was so different, inside and out, they were all adults but they still acted the same as they were in highschool. Some people didn't come, he only came in hopes of seeing a few friends that he lost contact with since he started uni. Dave though, was the primary person on his mind, they had a really long friendship, which ended up to be a fling in the last few months of senior year, and then he broke it off because he didn't think it would be maintaned when he moved away for college, it was sudden, but after that he didn't talk to him much, he did miss him dearly though, it was already half way through the night and Dave was nowhere to be seen. He wondered if the guy was even coming.


	47. breeding slave!bought by you!prompt! gardenGnostic [Jade] joined chat

jade: *jade had just been recruited as to being a breeding whore and has been a virgin until now. she was sitting on a mans bed, playing with the laces of her bra as she waited for him to fuck his cum into her fertile cervix for the next few months until she was declared pregnant. she was nervous, of course. her body was perfect for bearing a child: wide hips, large breasts, and overall cute features*


	48. Fantasystuck! 5 years old!  Dave [Dave] joined chat.

Dave: *Daves mother was taking him to the Imperial City. It was a seasonal trek, taking the fine fabrics woven over the long winter months to the city to sell. For as long as he could remember (which wasnt long, considering he was five years old) he had spent his winters helping his mother dying cloth and fetching threads. In the spring he and the others in their tiny village would load their wagon and go on their way to the city to sell everything that was made over the winter. In the fall, they would return to the farming families with money and needed items, in exchange for food and more materials for the winter. It was a cycle that had gone on for generations. Until it stopped. It was forced to stop, as a group of armed men ambushed their forces. Everyone fought, even little Dave, but they were quickly overwhelmed. Their goods were taken for sale, as were Daves family for sale into slavery. The only reason Dave was left behind was the fact that he had been knocked unconscious and was presumed dead.*


	49. Piratestuck! Stowaway!  carcinoGeneticist [KARKAT] joined chat.

Karkat Vantas. That was the name of a certain mutant blooded troll who had severely fucked up his own life!! God did he feel like the BIGGEST goddamn idiot in all of Alternia right about now. BUT, lets start from the beginning! 

It had been a normal day for karkat. His wriggling day in fact! He had just turned 10 sweeps old! Thats exciting right? He finally hit those double digits! His irises had been slowly gathering red over the sweeps and he didnt leave the hive hardly at all now a days. But then This day just HAD to be ruined when he got a knock on the door. He wasnt expecting anyone. He didnt trust it one goddamn bit. He crept over and peeked out of the window, seeing that it was a highblooded juggalo. He asked who it was and they told him that he was here for a reported sighting of a mutant blood and wanted to come in. Yeah. Fuck no. he fucking BOLTED and quickly grabbed his sickles and an old cloak (dunno where it came from), then ran out his back door. He proceeded to avoid any highbloods for a solid week, breaking into hives to steal food once every other day. 

Karkat traveled for awhile until he finally came up on a small town near the shore. Hey, that gave him an idea! He can get onto one of the ships and stow away until he made it somewhere far away. Then he could start a new life where no one would know him! Great thinking karkat, pat yourself on the back or some shit. But he searched the docks, finding a ship and he snuck on, getting below deck and hiding behind barrels. The perfect spot to hide honestly!! He stayed there for awhile, getting used to how the ship felt, swaying back and forth with the wind. Then, he could have swore he felt the ship start moving! Holy fuck they probably started sailing. He took a deep breath. No going back now, he had no fucking clue how to swim. He sat there in the dim light, his grey cloak hiding his messy black hair and facial features. But not his nubby horns. His pointed ears strained a little. What was that noise? Was someone coming down here? Oh god.


	50. meteor au!gardenGnostic  [JADE] joined chat

JADE: Living alone on an island, completely isolated from human contact (save for a handful of Internet Friends, and a grandfather who was surprisingly animated, considering he was as dead as a dodo, and stuffed like one, too), didn't prepare her for this. Not for the loud cheers as her friends were reunited, or the inside jokes and references she didn't stand a chance of understanding. Those weird-ass, nagging trolls didn't help, even weirder in person now that she could see their faces – what were they, bugs? One of them had wings, pretty wings, but undeniably insectoid wings, as near as she could tell. The hordes of carapacians and consorts trooping around the meteor were the cherry on top. All in all, it added up to too many people, and not enough trees. Bluh.

She didn't /regret/ John whisking her away to the meteor, but... It could be a bit much. 

Luckily for her, she was the Witch of goddamn Space. Distancing herself from the action was easy peasy, and by the time two months had come and gone, it'd become second nature whenever she got overwhelmed. "Whenever" happened to be "frequently." She was a pro at disappearing now, which wasn't exactly something to be proud of, but she would take what she could get. 

It wasn't as if she (or anyone else, for that matter) had any pressing matters to tend to, anyways. With the Game on hold, she could afford to vanish for days at a time and gather her thoughts. Chatting with her friends was all very well and good, but a maladjusted wild-child needed her alone time, complete with holing up in a Squiddles-infested room she'd claimed for herself. The lack of an agenda and vision-laden clouds left her a tad less motivated than usual. Jade tried not to dwell on it. 

Instead, she sought out different ways to pass the time. Having surface-level conversations, rebuilding her eclectic bass, watching pirated cartoons. Not too fulfilling, but she got by. It sure beat wallowing and lazing around. Her grandfather always told her to stay active; keeping the mind occupied was important. Or, /did/ he say that? Was that one of the things he actually said, or was it one of the things she projected onto him? It was hard to say, but either way, it was sound, Harley advice, and definitely not something she should mention to Rose unless she was in the mood for a therapy session. 

Jade pulled a face. As much as she loved her friends, they had a habit of being nosey and making something out of nothing. They never /used/ to do that. Meeting each other in person changed... something. She wasn't just that silly girl from Pesterchum who made up silly stories about her silly island. She was a silly girl from Pesterchum who had real stories about her real island. That wouldn't have been a problem, if humans were /supposed/ to be raised by other humans, not in dreary isolation. 

Ugh. Too deep. Happy thoughts. No use in being mopey. 

Shoving those pesky feelings down, she didn't notice someone wandering through the corridors of the meteor until she bumped into them. Canine ears stood at attention, while a bright, vaguely sheepish smile crossed her features. 

"Sheesh. For such a big meteor, it's super easy to run into people. I can't get a second of peace and quiet. Oh well! Are you okay?"


	51. Sex slave auction! Sub! ectoBiologist [EB] joined chat

EB: *john was being carried on stage, struggling a little but was quickly made to stay still. he was tied up on his knees having only shorts on. john was new to this so he was definitely a virgin therefore this was his first auction. he was blind folded so he listens to people walk up and check him out. some people let out noises of approval. john had a nice ass, perfect toned body but he was pretty weak so he was easy to handle. when the auction starts, john sighs as he hears people only bidding on him. the bids went up really high, catching him off guard. some people growled as someone claimed the highest bid. the auctioneer spoke "come up and claim your prize!!" john lowers his head, hoping the person was gentle. "he may be a bit rebellious but punishment will fix that!" the auctioneer spoke again


	52. Breeder! Slave!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat

CG: *... very few trolls can produce eggs. But those who can- especially lowbloods- are worth at least their own weight in gold. Of course the gene is next to nonexistent. It's not been necessary for several generations. But the gene markers do show up. And this troll. This little mutation of society. Was a carrier. He's small- or really he's runty- a little soft around the middle, but healthy- a fighter if his loud and frequent curses meant anything. And he was cheep. You run a fingertip over a metal plated collar embellished with your sign and stare as he wakes from his drugged state...


	53. Stabbed!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat

CG: Small body curled up on its side, Karkat was struggling to keep himself conscious. He had a large number of deep, open stab wounds on his stomach, and was practically swimming in his own blood. Fucking highbloods he would have thought. Would have, because he couldn't think at all. Everything he was aware of was pain, from every inch of his bruised and scraped body. He couldn't even open his eyes, blood was streaming into them from an awful head wound. He wished he could have, but there was nothing to see but a stinking alley, and the large puddle of blood and vomit he was lying in. One last time, he croaked out, as loud as he could, a plea for help. And just as he was giving up, he heard footsteps.


	54. LostAnArm!turntechGodhead [] joined chat.

DAVE: Flicking through TV channels had quickly become a sort of hobby for Dave. He could at least be slightly thankful to his brother for getting him a television while he was in hospital. But that was all he could do. Flick through channels. Try to find something that could maybe take his mind off the empty void at his right side. Long story short, it was impossible to find a channel that did that. Especially when you were reminded every half hour, when the nurse came in to change the dressings on the nub that used to be his right arm, now cut off a few inches above the elbow.

He wasn't happy when he could finally go home. He didn't see anything to be happy about. It wasn't like he'd feel any different about his predicament. He just stood there, outside of the hospital, near the entrance. At least he was in a comfortable set of clothes for once. Clothes that were his own. But he'd never had one of his sleeves tied up in a knot like that before. He flinched at every car that passed by - a new natural reflex he'd managed to pick up after what had happened. He felt like bringing his hand up. Holding the nub at his right hand side. But he didn't, keeping his hand by his side, a stoic look on his face behind the shades that had so kindly been returned to him. The ones that weren't shattered into tiny pieces, at least. He waited patiently to be picked up, spacing out every few seconds, but still making sure to listen. As much as he could.


	55. Pregnant!carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: Karkat Vantas always knew he was cursed. Ever since the first time he drew breath, fate wanted to make him suffer. He had fallen in love with a human. Which, by the Alternian Law establishing in 2020 in Washington DC in the Alternian Relations building, Male and Female trolls were not allowed to have any romantic relationships with humans. Granted, only high bloods listened, preaching everyday in their small little rundown towns that Humans were to be enslaved, as they were the holiest of men. While lowbloods (and the Vantas family) did not heed such nonsense. All they wanted was to coexist with the people of the planet. Which leads to who the lucky human was. Dave Strider was a DJ, an amazing one at that. He was considered by the local High School’s music department a musical genius, especially in the world of EDM. Karkat had been friends with him since preschool, but, once he had heard him play one summer night on the beach, he had fallen completely in love. And shockingly that night on the beach alone after the gig, Dave had too. As they started to date, people were okay with it. The red candied troll being accepted by humans and trolls alike, not even noticing his blood color or listening to the stupid rule that the Elder Trolls had established. He thought he would finally have a calm and happy life. But then, junior year came, and Karkat had started to become sick. Nausea, sleepiness, pains in his stomach, headaches..it all got to the poor kid. Two weeks later, his father, Signless (who was a blind preacher), had grown worried. He had immediately called a local friend over, a jade blood named Porrim, to come and check him out. After a lot of snapping and growling, she had managed to do a physical exam on him. Which lead to his current predicament. Karkat Vantas was carrying grubs. Dave Strider was the father. He was currently sitting on the Football Bleachers, shivering gently from the mid-autumn winds. He had texted Dave twenty five minutes ago, telling him to come to the field and that they needed to talk. He rubbed his claw like hands together, trying to keep warm, his stomach bubbling from nerves and the morning sickness that plagued him. A couple of minutes tick by before he hears thundering steps echo through the cold metal. He smirked, a fang exposed as he did, not bothering to turn around. “Thought you wouldn’t come..” he spoke dryly. He then froze, his ears twitching. As he realized it wasn’t Dave’s footsteps, the red blood swiftly turned around, a low growl escaping his lips, baring his teeth and claws extended. “What are you doing here…”


	56. Chapter 56

u  
Hide/show:   
SUNDAY 23 OCTOBER 2016  
*  
Extreme NSFW content is allowed.  
#2  
HugeCock! ectoBiologist (+ for prompt) [John] joined chat.  
#1  
Slave!Gifted to you!carcinoGeneticist(+for prompt) [CG] joined chat.  
#1  
CG: ((We can d your prompt  
#2  
John: ((+  
#2  
John: *john was just casually seated with his legs spread apart. shifting around ever so often due to the massive dick that hung out in the open from the leg of his shorts... the dangling meat made it clear it was in a flaccid condition reaching down past his knee... holy hell he was a big boy, and either totally fine or completely unaware of his junk on display* 11:16:28

#2  
John: ((+  
#1  
CG: he had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he new was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bed post. his arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. that didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. he stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving all together, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart


End file.
